Sasha's Broken
Sasha sat in front of Tigerstar, her eyes revealing love and fear, but she held the dark tabby tom's fierce amber gaze. "Well Sasha, I don't have a moon to waste waiting for your answer!" Tigerstar growled. He had asked Sasha if she wanted to join him in ShadowClan, the clan he led. "Tigerstar... I can't." Sasha looked away, regretting letting those words come out of her mouth. Sasha suddenly felt someone breathing on her. She glanced up and saw Tigerstar towering over her, his amber gaze clearly hostile. "I should have known you would refuse! You foolish kittypet!" he spat, making the cream-and-brown she-cat in front of him flinch. Sasha blinked, then straightened up, turning to completely face Tigerstar. "Tigerstar, I would, but... I know of your treachery." she murmured, wondering how far she should go. "That shouldn't matter to you," Tigerstar insisted. "All that matters is that you and I are in love, right?" "I do ''love you, but at the same time, I do not want to be in a relationship with a power-hungry murderer!" Sasha said sharply. Tigerstar looked hurt. "Sasha, how could you say that about me? I can't believe that you think that-" "Tigerstar, don't even play the innocent game. A cat named Firestar told me the truth about you, all of his clan backed him up, and-" "Firestar lies! He's lied to get to where he is in ThunderClan! Why would you believe what he says!?" Tigerstar snapped. Sasha's face twisted in defiance. "Because, as I was about to say, a member of StarClan named Bluestar came to me and told me that Firestar was telling me facts, not lies." she growled. Tigerstar was speechless then. "I trusted you, Tigerstar. I believed that you were the one cat that I could really love... but I cannot love a traitor." Sasha continued. Sasha licked a forepaw and drew it over her head. Tigerstar watched her with love in his eyes, but then it melted away. Tigerstar shook his head. "I won't even lie anymore, Sasha. I attacked a Twolegplace kit as an apprentice. I killed a ThunderClan deputy, Redtail. I attempted to kill the leader of ThunderClan before Firestar, Bluestar. I killed a ThunderClan queen, Brindleface. I led a pack of dogs to ThunderClan recently. Now, I'm bringing a group of killer kittypets to force the Clans to live under my rule." he muttered. "And that's exactly why I can't be with you!" Sasha said, slamming her licked paw on the ground. "Fine," Tigerstar said after a moment of silence. "If this is how you want it to be, this is how it will be. But don't think I'll still keep you in my heart. You will always be ''nothing ''to me, you stupid kittypet. You're no better than a piece of fox-dung!" he hissed, and spun around, stalking silently away through a large fern bush. Sasha's eyes widened and she staggered backward. Tigerstar, the tom she loved deeply, just called her stupid, said she's no better than fox-dung, and said she would always be nothing to him. Sasha felt pure sorrow pierce her heart like a sharp thorn or a BloodClan claw. Sasha fell to the ground weeping. "Tigerstar, why!?" she yowled, leaping up to her paws. Sasha held back more tears as her paws pounded against the Earth in her chase after Tigerstar. Sasha stopped in the middle of the ShadowClan clearing, trying to breath and keep going while the moonlight shone brightly against her cream-colored pelt, making her look like a beautiful StarClan cat. She looked up at the camp entrance and saw a dark tabby tail slipping through a wall of brambles. The moment Sasha laid her paw one mouse-length away, she felt sharp claws grab her haunches. Russetfur was dragging her back into the shadows. Sasha hissed loudly and slapped Russetfur's face with a forepaw, claws sheathed. "Russetfur!" she spat. "Let me go!" "Sasha?" Russetfur blinked her eyes and got a clearer view of the she-cat in front of her. Sasha calmed down and wriggled her way out of Russetfur's grip."Of course it's me! Don't you recognize my scent, you stupid furball?" Sasha purred, brushing her cheek against Russetfur's. The dark ginger warrior purred back. "Sorry, Sasha. The moonlight shining on your pelt made you look different, and my instinct was to attack." she commented. "What brings you here, anyway?" Russetfur asked, licking her chest fur. "I was-" "Chasing Tigerstar?" a voice said from behind Sasha. Sasha whipped around, her fur bristling, ready to attack. The cat behind her was Tawnypelt, and she had Rowanclaw by her side. "Sasha, calm down. This is Tawnypelt, a kit Tigerstar had with a ThunderClan she-cat, Goldenflower." Russetfur explained, sounding rather annoyed when she mentioned ThunderClan and Goldenflower. "Oh," Sasha sat down immediately. "Her mate Rowanclaw is beside her," Russetfur added. "Nice to meet you," Tawnypelt dipped her head with respect, but Rowanclaw simply lifted his chin, then left. "Sorry about him; he's not too friendly with cats outside the clans." Tawnypelt nudged Sasha. Sasha nodded, then looked over her shoulder at the brambles where Tigerstar left. Her ears tilted backward and she sighed, letting out a moan of sadness. "You love Tigerstar, I can clearly see that." Russetfur said, pressing her side against Sasha's to comfort her. "No matter how broken you may feel on the inside, you must move on." "Tigerstar is truly evil. No matter how handsome he may be to you or anything like that... he should be nothing to you." Tawnypelt mewed. Sasha flinched at Tawnypelt's words, remembering what Tigerstar had sad. She said nothing, turning around to leave the camp. "Sasha?" Russetfur called after her. ''Tawnypelt is right, Sasha thought. I am broken. '' ''Oh Tigerstar, why did you have to leave me like this. Why did I have to leave you like this. Why? Oh, why... To Be Continued/The End Category:Fan Fictions